Teen Titans: The Movie
Teen Titans is an upcoming 2012 film adaptation based onto the comic with the same name by Marvel Comics and Warner Bros. The film will st ar Carter Jenkins, Logan Lerman, Brandon Mychal Smith, Amy Tammie and Taylor Dooley as the Teen Titan members - Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven lives into the Titan tower where they first began a battle of evil. Teen Titans is scheduled for release of July 13, 2012. Filming for Teen Titans begins on January 2011 in Los Angeles, California. Cast *Carter Jenkins as Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. He wears a green and yellow cape, with red and green t-shirt and the mask. He also carries weapons into his pocket. *Taylor Dooley as Raven, teammate of the Teen Titans. Her costume is relatively the same as her comic counterpart, but her skirt is replaced with a leotard to avoid several animation complications. She wears a chain belt around her waist as well. Raven is depicted with light gray skin, violet-blue eyes, and shoulder-length violet-blue hair. *Logan Lerman as Beast Boy, teammate of Teen Titans. He wears his old black and purple Doom Patrol uniform, complete with gray gloves and purple sneakers. He abandoned the mask after it was pointed out that having green skin effectively negated any chance of maintaining a secret identity. As with the other Titans, he is much younger than in the comics. He has the ability to transform into any animal he chooses just like his comic counterpart. *Brandon Mychal Smith as Cyborg, teammate of Teen Titans. His head is considerably more rounded and bald (based on his Titans Hunt counterpart), and his mechanical parts are bulkier. His primary weapon is a sonic cannon housed in his forearm; initially he uses only his right arm to fire, but later episodes reveal that his left arm has an identical cannon built into it as well. Other onboard weapons and tools, such as an acetylene torch, a remote-operated video camera, and several missile launchers, can be deployed as needed, and his arms and legs are detachable. *Amy Tammie as Starfire, teammate of Teen Titans. She was born from Tamaran where she came to earth and joins the team. She wears a purple short shirt and skirt with green eyes, able to fly, as well having her engery power called starbolts she can throw from her hands and her eyes as it turns fully green. Production Development Warner Bros. is developing a Teen Titans movie on July 2007. Akiva Goldsman & Mark Verheiden are writing the scripts for the characters to play. They are currently still working on the scripts for the film, which will take months of it to finish. The release date for movie has announced for July 15, 2011 release, but delayed it till November 18, 2011. The release date is now over July 13, 2012 release. Filming Filming is scheduling to begin on March 2011 in Los Angeles, California. Sets for the Titan Tower was yet to be build setting in the middle of the ocean, which will not, but will be build at the end of the block.